Simsala Grimm: The Golden Goose (with my AU)
by foxiso
Summary: life as guardians of the land of Simsala is not easy for Yoyo and Doc Croc, especially when they have to help Henrick, the last born son of the woodcutter, who is underestimated by his own family, until one day when Henrick have to go in the woods, he met a grey gnome, that will help him along with our two friends, to prove who he really is and that he is worthy of the princess
1. Chapter 1

a new day, a new adventure, life is good for the two gardians, well for Yoyo apparently because poor Croc he couldn't take the flying book ride anymore, "seven all days in the air, I'm getting s..s..sick of it" he complained "oh stop whinning Crocky look we're arriving in another kingdom" said Yoyo as he pointed the kingdom, they arrived near the roof of the castle when guards spotted them "hello" the blue canine waved as the book flies around the roof, the guards were scared and they loaded a catapult and fired at them, Doc Croc saw it on time he got up and raised his hands up in the air, the rock was about to smash them but it exploded the next second as it almost touched the lizard's hands, "hey look out down there you almost got us k..k..k..killed" shouted the striped lizard, the book left the village to fly above the woods, "ppff I can't believe it, seriously where is their sence of c..c..c..courtesy huh Yoyo?" he then asked, he started to worry when he received no responce of his partner, turned around and saw Yoyo looking at him with a cheshire cat like smile on his face, Doc Croc waved a hand across Yoyo's eyes but still no answer "huh Yoyo? are you alright?" he asked, "wow that was just wow did you see what you just did? you blow up that thing within seconds and without using any explossives, now that's what I call having magic powers, boy if I could have down that, the king wouldn't use caltapults anymore, ahahahah" said Yoyo who was impressed by his friend's powers, Croc only slapped his forahead and let his hand slide down to his eyes, yes it was seven days ago that he confessed his deeper secret to Yoyo, the lizard was gifted with magical powers that he kept hidden for so long ago from Yoyo or any of those they encountered, he feared to lose control other them, but so far so good it never happened, "now you know what I implied by saying I only use magic in case of emergency" said Doc Croc "huhhmm like that ocasion that we're about to crash?" asked Yoyo as he pointed in front of them, but too late the book curbed violently in the air and let our two adventurers crush into a tree "I didn't see that one coming" admitted Croc, who fell on a branch along with Yoyo "I guess, that blowing rock showed me your complete potential" said the jester "oh no that's only the third of it" said the striped lizard as he tried to get down from the branch, Yoyo help the other guardian to get down of the tree as they arrived on the ground the book flied away. "so when you mean the third of it, you mean you can do much better than that? you could have probably blow up the kingdom with a snap of a finger for exemple?" asked Yoyo as they walked into the forest, this wasn't the conversation Doc Croc loved to have, this disturbed him verry much that he pulled more on his hat "Yoyo please, it's not really a b..big deal you know" he said " no big deal? easy for you to say, you're the one with magic powers, and you still would have keep it a secret and act like a normal being, for all this time why didn't you tell me sooner?" asked Yoyo "I told you already, someone might abuse of me one day and then I'd lo...I'd lost control" answered Doc Croc "yeah, yeah" complained the jester unsatisfied by this answer they walked as they arrived to a young woodcutter, he looked at them curiously, "why hello there" said Yoyo to the young woodcutter who squatted to have a better look at the curious pair "what kind of creatures are you?" he then asked, "I am Yoyo, the greatest adventurer since...well ever" bowed the canine jester "and me I am Croc, Doctor Croc, scholar, philosopher, virtuoso,natural..." the lizard introduced himself until Yoyo cut him off by saying "and greatest sorcere..." at that moment Doc Croc caught Yoyo's muzzle and shut it down "hush" whispered the reptile, poor Yoyo he was surprised by his friend reaction, "what?" asked the woodcutter "oh nothing he was about to say ecsetera, ecsetera" said Croc as he smiled embarassly, the woodcutter smiled gently as he got up, he then introduced himself "and I'm Henrick, I'm the third woodcutter's son, I'm trying to prove myself worthy to my family, but no matter what I do they only see me as the simple minded nitwit", this caused Croc to leave his grip off of Yoyo's muzzle "oh gee poor guy that's not a way to treat you" said Yoyo as soon as his mouth was freed, "but it's true everything I'm doing turns up into a catastroph and I'm ...I'm..." said Henrick "you're loosing your confidence" answered Doc Croc "yes something along those lines" sighed Henrick "hey don't lose hope in yourself, me and Crocky are going to help you, and then your family will have to see the man you really are" encouraged the blue coyote "ah yeah ? how?" asked Henrick "don't worry me and Crocky have done alot of this in the past, haven't we Crocky?" said Yoyo who grabbed Doc Croc by the shoulder "it's true you know" nodded the lizard, this brought hope back to Henrick "well ok then, come along it's going to get dark and the woods aren't sure during the night" told Henrick as he leads the way, Yoyo followed him and then Croc. They arrived into a humble shelter made out of wood, Henrick knocked at the door, and the first born of his brothers opened to him " heheheh well well well look who finally showed up after losing his way back home" he mocked then the second born arrived by his side "too late brother, you didn't arrived on time, I guess you'll have to eat the leftovers, heheheheh like dogs do" he laughed, "hey leave him alone ok?!" protested Yoyo, they both looked down and laughed at the sight of the two weird creatures "oh brother aren't you a little old to bring pets at home?" giggled the first born "did you insult us of pets?! wait a few that I.." warned Yoyo but Doc Croc calmed him down "Henrick, hurry to get in or go sleep in the henhouse, you'll make the beasts enter the house" yelled the father from his sit "hurry up, you lazzy runt, or the fire will die from the wind if the door is still open" hurried the mother, the two brothers let them in and at the sight of the two weird creatures, the mother screamed and jumped on the table "YOU BROUGHT VERMINS HERE? HOW DARE YOU? AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU?" she yelled "keep calm mother, this aren't vermins, this are my friends, and I 'll take good care of them, I promise they won't be bothering you" told Henrick to protect Yoyo and Doc Croc from being frowing out in the cold, his father sighed and put his hand on his eyes "what shall I do with you? you're so stupid that you make friends with rodents, ooh good lord help us" said the father as he left the table, the two mocking brothers left too, Henrick's mother threw the leftovers on the table "this is what is left for you, so next time if you want something to eat, do arrive on time" she explained as she left to join her husband, Henrick sat in front of the plate of leftovers, Yoyo and Doc Croc climbed on the table and joined Henrick "it's all that I have but, I would really enjoy if you shared with me" he told them, Yoyo looked at Doc Croc who understand that it was a pleading in using his magic, but yet he wasn't verry sure about that, Yoyo must have understood Doc Croc's thought cause he answered "no it's fine for us" "don't worry we're not that hungry" told Croc "please I insist, it's always like this I'm alone and they don't care about how I've been going during my day, please" pleaded Henrick, what could they answer?, so they took just a few things in the plate and listened to Henrick's day routine, it wasn't a big feast or royal banquet but they could see how much happy Henrick was to have someone caring for him a little, they knew that it was their role but they couldn't help but smile at every parts of Henrick's story.


	2. Chapter 2

when Henrick got to sleep, Yoyo and Doc Croc sat near the window on the half broken drawer, "poor Henrick, I wonder why are they so mean to him ? he is their own blood and yet they treat him like a stranger" protested Yoyo "because the la..la..last born is another mouth to feed to a poor family Yoyo, and even if they weren't p..p..poor, life for him wouldn't be easy, he wouldn't touch any part in the inheritance he would have work to win his own bread" explained Croc "who made those rules about last borns? boy if I meet him one day I assure you that I would punch him in the face" said Yoyo, the lizard like creature laughed and then sighed "Henrick sure reminds me of myself when I was younger" he told, "you mean back when you lived along the mice? but I thought they adopted you?" asked Yoyo "well listen they didn't really wanted me, well being the source of their problems I couldn't blame them, after all I attracted two killers into their first home" said Croc, then he saw his furry friend getting into a comfy position, you know, the one a child takes when he is about to hear a story, well Yoyo took that position, now Doc Croc knew that it meant to talk about his past, he sighed at this, he wasn't the kind of person to talk about his personnal problems, butnonetheless he continued "ok I exagerated a little about comp..p..p..comparing me to Henrick, but when the mice family found us my mother and the new born I was back then under lots of dirt, stones and wood remaining from the landslide, my mother was badly hurt and I was spared thanks to her protecting me, well exept for my tail it got c..c..cut and grew back unwell as you can see, well anyway, they didn't knew why my mother and I was being in the woods in the first place back then, because let face it her state wasn't getting better for her to talk, but they soon find out after the following two nights of our arrival, when two creatures came in their home to kill me, because someh..h..how they knew I was one of the guardians spoken in the prophecy, they came when everyone else was sleeping and they crept to the cradle, ready to stab me but my mother...well...she...took the stabbing as she covered me, to p..p..protect me, the first one to hear the commotion was the old Wilhelm, he woke up everybody , and when the two creatures were spotted they ran off, my mother died and I was orphan, the old Wilhelm explained to them that the killers came because I was a guardian, so it wouldn't be safe to place me in an orphanage, but it wouldn't be safe either if they kept me, now the killers knew where I was and they could have come back to get me, but Old Wilhelm decided to adopt me and to leave the tree, but his family wouldn't let him leave alone so they came with him, we, them and me changed of neighbourhood, we were near the end of the woods who opened to a village right after, even though they gave me food and shelter and some education, I could feel that I wasn't really appreciate by them, except by the old Wilhelm, I could understand why, I wasn't their son, I wasn't from the same specy,I was another mouth to feed, and I..I..I was the source of all their misery, oh they didn't showed it like Henrick's family does on him, but I f..f..f..felt it as I grew up among them" confessed the striped lizard, Yoyo felt very sorry for his friend, it sure wasn't a good memory to share, but he was glad to hear Croc confessing about his secrets and his past "how was the old Wilhelm? he sounds like a nice guy" asked Yoyo "oh he was the nicest person I've ever met in my entire existence, he was like the grandpa I never had" smiled Croc but then his smile fainted and he took off his yellow hat "now all that is left of him is his hat, and to think it was to large for his head, that's why I hold on it so much" he then said, but then he lays down and put his hat and glasses near him "well see you in the morning Yoyo" told Croc as he yawned and closed is eyes "what? hey you haven't finish your story! how did you know you had magic powers? who was the wizard that took you as an apprentice? how did you met Albert?" asked Yoyo as he shook the lizard's body to wake him up "I'll tell you next time, now good night Yoyo" answered Doc Croc "oh come on just one more part" pleaded Yoyo but the lizard didn't move "good night Yoyo" he insisted, Yoyo gave up on it, Doc Croc was in his right, it was late, and tomorrow was going to be a long day, he too lays down and closed his eyes "good night Crocky"


	3. Chapter 3

"oh you, you IMBECILE!" yelled the mother as she bursted in slamming the door, that woke up all the three of them, Doc Croc noticed that it was verry early the sun is just beginning to rise, "huh? what?" asked Henrick confused, "you chopped down the last trees of this part of the woods, now what are we going to make a living of until the others grow back? huh?" she informed, Yoyo and Doc Croc assisted to this instant, "but it's father he said to me to do so and I..." tried Henrick "oh stop putting the blame on other persons for you shames" said the lady "now get up, you'll help us figuring out about what to do of you", with that she left the room, "oh if I had a wish, it will be to make her shut up" protested Yoyo "calm down Yoyo please and having her ag..g..g..gainst us won't makes things easier for us" told the striped lizard as he yawned and streched himself while Henrick got up and left the room, Yoyo jumped off of the broken drawer "they're searching after a good excuse to throw him out Crocky! we have to do something!" said the blue canine as he left the room while Croc put on his glasses and hat and took his bag along. "we don't have woods to chop down anymore thanks to that good for nothing Henrick what shall we do now?" asked the second brother "I think will have to go to the other part of the forest" said the father, everyone gasped at this "bu..b..but you don't think it, it's cursed, those vile creatures who still trust in their Simsala live here, and some of them are powerful, what if they kill you as soon as you enter their part of the wood?" asked the mother to her husband, Yoyo was hidden not far from the family as he heard everything they've been saying he tells Doc Croc about it as he arrives "did you hear that? they're still magical beings in the woods" said the blue jester "yes I heard, but let's hope that they're not planning the w..w..worst"answered the striped lizard, "well I'll go to there" said the first born brother as he got up "I'm not affraid of anything, and I'll have an axe to protect me with, and if one of them shows up..." he laughed and passed a finger across his throat to mention what would happen to the poor soul who crosses him "oh I couldn't be more happy than being blessed with one brave son, unlike a certain person, Henrick you should take good exemple on your brother" told the father "yes father" sighed his last born son, "oh no he's gonna chop the trees that are under the p..p..p..p..protection of the magical beings! and if he...if he does that, they'll see a declaration of w..war from the human race" said Croc "oh no Doc we have to stop him" said Yoyo as he rushed to the table and jumped on it that got all their attention "hey don't go there or you'll get you and all your family into lot's of trouble" he yelled at the first born son but the man just throw him off the table with his arm "I don't care, it's the law of survival, you have to take what doesn't belongs to you in order to survive" told the elder son and with that he got ready to leave, he took an axe, sharpened it, "here my good boy I baked you your favorite pie to not starve and here a good and fresh bottle of wine for in case you're thirsty" said the mother as she gave him the bag with his meal in it "gee mom I don't know what to say" he purred "no problem my dear" told the woman as she kissed on the cheek and waved at him as he left and returned back inside, meanwhile Henrick as stnading here at the entrancewith Yoyo and Doc Croc, watching his brother leave, "well I hope he is not getting in too much trouble, say guys what do you say if we go for a walk huh?" siad Henrick as he looked down at his two friends, "why sure why not?" agreed the blue canine, the striped lizard nodded as he agreed too "then let's go then" told Henrick as he and the two friends left the humble shelter. they travelled through the woods in the chopped trees area and arrived in front of a huge part of the woods who was darker inside, at the entrance was a statue of the land's divinity Simsala the fairy, all tangled up in the roots and trunk of a tree "that's the entrance to the other part of the woods, the king gave them this part as they took the statue for not letting the king destroy it, she protects them and their home" explained Henrick but Yoyo and Doc Croc knew it already, they only could admire this showing of resistance against the dark age they're living through, Doc Croc walked away from their spot and squatted near one of the young tree sprouts, looked at it and then looked around them, it's sure that their part of the forest looked quite empty, and risking choping those from the other side wasn't the solution, maybee he could...? but wait he had to make sure of something "Henrick, Yoyo come here" called the striped lizard, they rejoined him "now I want you both to p..p..promise me something, that you won't repeat to anybody what you'll be about to see, do we agree?" he asked them, Yoyo knew what was coming and nodded in responce while smilling widely, Henrick didn't understand Yoyo's reaction but nonetheless "I promise Doc" he then agreed, then Doc Croc raised is hand and then put them on the ground and in no time the tree sprouts grew to Henrick's knees, Henrick was surprised by this "wow" he gasped as he smiled, Yoyo clapped his hands at this and laughed whils still smiling widely, he really was amazed by Doc Croc's powers "now I only accelerated the growth a little, because let's face it I can't defy too much nature's law" explained Croc as he got back up, "it's...amazing, say doc are you one of the magical creatures from the other size?" asked Henrick "no I'm just...well...you know" tried to explain Croc "and can you do more than that?" Henrick asked again, uhoh Doc Croc felt that this interrogation was going a little too far, "of course he can" answered Yoyo, ouch now the lizard felt like he made a big mistake, "huh Yoyo" he called to try to calm his friend, but the blue cannine creature went on "oh you should have seen what he had done yesterday, he blew up a rock just like that baboom!" "Yoyo" the lizard called again, but it was no use Yoyo had already spread the beens "and that was only the third of his powers, just to tell you what he still got us in store" he then said "Yodivan!" tried Croc and apparently it worked "what now? I'm just trying to get you more confident about it" explain Yoyo "and don't you call me by my real name ever again, it's embarasing" "well I wouldn't have to if you just kept a little quiet about my secret" said Croc, Henrick laughed at them arguing "don't worry Doc I won't tell anyone else about it, and I won't ask you to use your magic for me" informed Henrick, that ressured Croc a little. They stood a long time in the woods that they decided to return back to the woodcutter's house in the late afternoon "how many times do I have to tell you that only my parents can call me like this?" protested Yoyo as he and the others walked back to the humble shelter "I don't see what is so embarassing about it" told Doc Croc "oh forget about it ok, it's just that I prefer my friends calling me by my nickname, and what should I say about your mother naming you Croc huh?" said Yoyo "Croc is my m..middle name, my first name is Fangus" told Croc, another scoop for Yoyo to have, geez how many secrets does his friend kept from him?, "so how should I call you now, Fangy?" joked the blue canine "Doctor Fangus Croc, sounds like a medic's name, to believe that she predicted for you to become one" said Henrick "I guess so" told Croc "so and you Yoyo, what about your parents?" asked Henrick "well they're not my real parents, they were a childless couple of farmers who found me abandonned under their carriage's wheel when I was just a baby, I grew up among them, until I decided to leave them to discover what was beyond the farm and the village and perhaps to find my real parents, but then I've been followed by someone who wanted to harm me and I had to hide so I joined a group of gipsies who told me tricks and stuffs while we were journeying throughout the land, well until that someone found me again and that's when I met Crocky" told the blue jester "ah yes?" asked Henrick "well he b..bumped into me as I was hiding from that same p..p..person" explained Croc "we were both hidding from the guy you mean" protested Yoyo "yes we were" corrected Croc "and then the guy send us into another dimension, oh it was horrible we were taking dust on a shelf as lifeless toys" explained Yoyo "but why did the man did that for?" asked Henrick "because we're the guar..." started Yoyo but Doc Croc shut him off by putting his hand on the canine's mouth, Yoyo had enough of this, he pulled his friend's hand away "oh quit it will ya?" protested the blue canine " I think you mentionned enough already" whispered the striped lizard as he frowned at Yoyo. the next moment they were back to Henrick's home when they were surprised by what they saw, the eldest son of the woodcutter returned in bad shape, everyone except our trio were around him and were taking care of his huge wound in the arm, he was bleeding a lot, Doc Croc from far recognized the work of an axe on the man's wound, but was it his axe? or was it from the magical creatures from the other part of the woods?, "what happened?" asked Henrick, "your brother got back from the cursed part of the forest, he was choping down a tree when suddenly out of nowhere came a grey gnome to him, and he cursed his axe and then, my poor baby almost lost an arm" cried the mother as she hugged her wounded son, "how did it happen?" asked Yoyo, "listen squirts, the gnome only wanted to steal Hans's meal, but Hans didn't let him, so the gnome got mad and cursed the axe,and after he ate his lunch, Hans got back to work and as he was about to give one last blow, the axe backfired on his arms, what do you want more for explaination" answered the second born brother, "puh, is that true or d..d..d..did he menace the gnome first?" asked Croc suspicious "are you implying that my son's a liar? he is not Henrick for heaven's sake" yelled the mother. after having called a human medic into the house and cured Hans, the family was finaly having dinner in the evening, and like always Henrick had the left overs "what?but I came earlier today" protested Henrick, Yoyo and Doc Croc frowned at the plate "don't be selfish, your brother needs more food than you in the condition he's in in order to come back in good shape, after all it's your fault if he's been in the other side of the forest so you have to pay the consequences" yelled the mother to him as she went to Hans's room and gives her eldest son his meal, "I'm still asking myself what good can come of you, you're just good for nothing, no one in town or any over town would hire you for work" said the father as he ended his meal and left, "now they're too much, they're treating him like those poor animals we freed from the farmers , remember how bad they were treated back then Crocky?" said Yoyo "yes until we interfeered and set them free, a..a..a..and they wanted to become musicians, b..but they gave up on that and decided to live in the home of the thieves they chased away" explained Croc as the others left them and Henrick alone, "sounds like a great adventure you had huh?" said Henrick as he pulled his two friends in his hand and put them on the table, unknown to them the second brother was peeping on them by the slyghtly opened door, Henrick once again asked to share with them, Yoyo looked at the almost empty plate and then looked at Doc Croc with begging eyes, Doc Croc rolled his eyes "ok, ok, but just this one more t..time" he mentioned before raising his hands in the air and waved them, and then a good meal appeared in the plate right under their eyes, they Henrick and Yoyo were amazed by this even that peeping tom of second brother didn't believe what he just saw, "oh boy that's a wonderful supper you made appear Crocky" complimented Yoyo as he picked up something to eat in the plate, while Henrick already to a first bite in the meat "hhmm and it's scrumptious too, my compliment to the chef" joked Henrick, "oh well you deserved a right meal, afterall y..you not gonna hold up with just those few berries you had for lunch" explained Croc as he took some ham and cheese and some bread, "no seriously I don't know why you kept it hidden for so long" said Yoyo with a full mouth "Yoyo where are you manners, eat up before speaking" said the striped lizard as he took a bite in his sandwich, the second brother decided to leave, he saw enough to plan something along with his family on the magical creature.


	4. Chapter 4

then after having told Henrick about their encounter with the bremen town musicians and sharing an excellent meal, the trio went to sleep, and as Henrick was sleeping Doc Croc yawned and was abot to lay daown when Yoyo cut him off "the story of the wizardy lizard part 2" he said as he clapped his hands one time, and got into a comfy position, Doc Croc sighed "Yoyo, when I meant next time, I wasn't refering to the following night" he told "oh but please I wanna know the rest, and plus like this you won't have to tell the rest anymore it will be done, oh come on Crocky, please" insisted the blue canine "alright alright, but after no more p..p..p..pleading is that understood?" told the striped lizard "it's alright with me" agreed the blue canine creature "good, now we were we ?" asked Croc "when you discovered your powers" answered Yoyo "ah yes that's right, so hhmm well it happened when I was just six years old, I hmm no the kids of the mice family finally let me played with them, but we played inside the house, and it was intended cause th..they wanted me to get g..g..grounded for breaking something" explained Croc "geez that was mean of them" said Yoyo "well yes of course it was, well anyway I happened to break a porcelan vase, that's when I knew that I was in t..t..t..trouble, I recollected the broken pieces to hide them or at the verry least repair them as fast as I could but I knew I couldn't so I cried and cried and wished that I could fix it somehow and then in my hands the broken vase repaired itself, I was surprised that I almost broke it again but I recovered from the shock first and replaced it back where it was, when the other kids saw the repaired vase without a single crack they were surprised as I was" laughed Croc, Yoyo laughed along with him, until he saw tears in the eyes of the striped lizard and his smile fainting, the tears then felt as Doc Croc blinked and his lips trembled a little as he try to smile back "..and there was also...this one t..t..t..time...with the old Wilhelm" said Croc as he cried, he then rubbed his eyes to dry some fallen tears but more were back, he giggled a little but still cried "the mouse mother baked some biscuits,and ...and me and Grandpa Wilhelm ...we weren't allowed to eat some well for the old Wilhelm it was b..b..b..because of his health that he couldn't, I was r..really mad that day, and I was thinking so much of a biscuit that one of them flew to us somehow, I saw it floating above us and I asked "huh grandpa is it possible for a biscuit to fly?" and Wilhelm answered me "nonsense my boy, with all those classes and books you have how c..c..can you believe such things?" and I p..p..pointed up and he saw it too, and after a moment he said "well that's not something you see everyday huh my boy? you k..know? since it's above us why don't we take the chance to catch it?" and I was like "you're not serious grandpa, what if the others k..k..know about that?" and then he'd answered "what they ignore won't hurt them, l..listen my boy we have an op..p..p..portunity here so why should we let it pass huh?" and I protested "b..b..but grandpa what about your health?" and he answered "you know? at my age I'm not ge..ge..getting any younger so before I leave this world it won't be said that the old Wilhelm hasn't ate his last biscuit before the grave" then we tried our b..best to c..c..catch the floating biscuit, until our last try, I..I..I was lifted by Wilhelm's cane to the celling, I c..c..caught the biscuit but I let go of the cane, and I found myself floating with the biscuit" giggled Doc Croc as more tears rolled down his face, Yoyo couldn't help but laugh at this ridiculous part, "then I got so scared that I wished to be down and to have a normal biscuit, and the next thing you know, I fell down with the biscuits on Wilhelm, we shared it but it wasn't shared well I had a bigger part than him" exlpained the stripped lizard as he cried more, Yoyo let him cry a little before reassuring his friend by stroking his back, "and then when I was going to bed I told him about the broken vase too and I told him that I was wishing those things to happen, I asked him if..i..i..i..if there was someone granting them, but he explained that it came from me and explain about my mother and the killers and that I was a guardian" he then told between two cries, he rubbed his eyes again before looking away "I'm sorry Yoyo it's just that I..." explained the striped lizard "no, don't worry doc I understand, but what happened to the old Wilhelm?" asked Yoyo "he died from elderness, when I was 10 years old" said Croc "oh I'm sorry to hear that" told the blue jester, the striped lizard came back to his normal self after a moment of calming down "so I tried more and more my powers everyday in secret, but it only stayed basic, like breaking hard things and repairing them and making them fly in the air, then I went futher like controling fire, water and air but you know not b..b..big quantities, just a glass or a match, until the wizard came and asked to have me in his pocession as an apprentice, so with the agreement of the mice family, I left with the wizard they gave me back my mom's blue coat and the hat of the old Wilhelm, as we the wizard and I was travelling to our next destination, I c..c..c..couldn't feel this man so I tried to escape him while we were taking a break in the middle of the woods, I climbed up a tree but then I realized that I was scared of hights, so I..I..I cried for help and the wizard helped me down, after he was asking me what on earth was I d..d..d..doing?, so I told him that I thought he meant to harm me, but he ressured me that he only wanted to train me for my destiny,yes he knew that I was a guardian but he couldn't find me sooner since the clock of destinies was destroyed" continued the lizard creature "wait what is this clock of destinies?" asked Yoyo "it has been made by a powerful troll a long time ago, it was old as the land of Simsala, it knew all the destinies of everyone inc..c..c..cluding us, and when the destinies started and when they ended, but it was destroyed by a king, because he considered it as a pagan cult just like all the Simsalian things" answered Croc "so that's why the killers you mentioned didn't find me in the first place!" said Yoyo "exactly well at least you had an advantage with that"said croc as he went with his story "anyway, as we arrived I met Albert, who's family was being c..c..c..conned by humans back then but I help them out, Albert told me that nobody in his family had an education since the schools weren't allowed for animals anymore, so I volunteered in teaching them between two magic classes I had with the wizard, little by little my friendship with Albert grew, heck I even thought he was the second guardian, but I was wrong since one p..p..pecular day, the wizard was practicing astrologie and he told me that the second guardian was just b..b..born" "oh so you must have been disappointed that it wasn't going to be Albert hey?" said Yoyo "no, I was not, b..b..b..but I surely wasn't expecting you to be" admitted Croc "hey the prophecy says that we're opposites so who else was you expecting?" told the blue canine "certainly a knight, not a jester" answered Doc Croc "yeah but I'm a brave adventurer first, so it counts as a knight" protested Yoyo, "I meant someone from noble birth, not another orphan raised in the fields like myself, we're maybe opposites but we..we..we have this in c..c..c..common as the prophecy s..s..s..says so" explained the striped lizard, "so after you decided to not use your powers anymore? right?" asked Yoyo to return to the main subject "well I was 20 years old when it happened, and... I lied a bit on this one it's not by reading books about evil, it's because one day... I..I..I..I accomplished my first mission as a guardian..."admitted Croc, now Yoyo got curious "huh and what was that?" he asked "I freed a ma..ma..magical being who's been trapped because of his powers and he was forced to granted the wishes of the human race for..." Croc gulped between his explaination "for a..a..a..as long as he lived, and once I freed him he told me a dark fate that was waiting for me he said "one day m...m..m..men kind will disappoint you young guardian, don't trust them or you'll end up like me, praying that Simsala destroyed them as soon as they arrived there" and since this day I..I..I..I fear to lose control other my powers, if that ever happens" "wow and who was that guy?" asked Yoyo shocked "I don't know, all I knew was that he was trapped in a c..c..c..crown" answered Doc Croc "and when I turned 30, my studies about my magical abilities ended, and that was when I decided to keep my powers a secret, I was on my own for now, and my..my..my second misson was to find the other guardian" he ended, then he took off his hat and glasses and put it next to him as he lays down and closed his eyes "listen Crocky, if Simsala granted you those powers is for helping people" said Yoyo, "yeah but at what cost?" asked the lizard as he oppened his eyes and sat back up, "you're a guardian Crocky, that means that you're putting your life in danger in order to help others, just like Simsala did" explained Yoyo "maybe to the cost of my life but not at the cost of my freedom" protested Doc Croc as he lays back down and closed his eyes "I know"sighed Yoyo, Croc was right, what would it serve to be a guardian if you're not free to help others, those who really deserve to be helped?, Yoyo lays besides his friend "I hope that Wilhelm is proud of how far you've gone Crocky, no matter what decisions you take" he said to the lizard "I hope he is too" whispered Croc "and you ? will you still be besides me no matter what decissions I make?" he asked "of course I will, I told you, even if you were chosen to be a guardian doesn't mean that you had to be perfect, good night Crocky!" said the blue canine before going to sleep "good night Yoyo"


	5. Chapter 5

the next day it was time for the second brother to leave, and like the first one, the mother baked his favorite pie and gave him a bottle of good fresh wine and put it in his sachel, Yoyo and Doc Croc looked at his departure "I hope this one loses his head, litteraly" giggled Yoyo "oh Yoyo don't be that mean please" sighed Croc, then the stripped lizard saw the second brother whispering to his parents ears and as they did they looked directly at the lizard, Doc Croc felt like something fishy was going to happen, what on earth did he say to them?, but the second brother left the house the next second. after a long walk into the other part of the woods the second brother decided to pick some trees around him to chop down, he started with an old willow tree and went on and on until lunch time came, he sat on a tree stump and was about to unpack his lunch but then he didn't dare to get them out yet as he heard a voice behind him saying "oh, oh, please I'm begging you kind sir, let me share the meal with you, oh I'm so hungry and so thirsty", the man knew that it was one of the creatures living in this part of the forest, he turned around and saw a thin old and grey gnome sitting on the stump near of him, it had pointy ears, a long beard, and only wore a pointy old hat with an old tunic, the man frowned at him and told him "if I give you my meal they would be only crumbs to eat and drops to drink for me, go away you freak, go back to pray that witch you hold on so much, maybe she'll give you some meal if she knows how to cook" he laughed, the poor old creature left the man where he stood, the second brother unpacked his lunch as he saw that he woudn't be bothered anymore and ate, a little later in the afternoon, after a long nap, the man decided to chop down an oak tree, and as he almost finished his task the axe backfired and wounded his leg. in the late evening as our trio got back from their long day of walk through the country side, thet saw a trail of blood on the ground and they rushed to the entrance of the shelter and saw the second brother being bandaged by the medic, "well Yoyo your wish came true" said Croc "huh? he came back headless?" asked Yoyo surprised as he took a closer look "no, but he came b..b..b..back almost one legged" explained Doc Croc, Henrick went inside once the medic left, "what happened? is it that grey gnome again?" asked Henrick "of course nitwit who else could it be? argh he wanted to steal my meal but I defended myself, and he cursed my axe" explained the second brother "oh my poor brave Gus" said the mother as she hugged him, "we have to stop going in the other part now, or maybe he'll end up cursing our entire house" protested Henrick "oh and who's fault ?" yelled his mother back at him "and how else are we supposed to win our bread with? huh? nitwit?" yelled Gus "puh we can't wait him to have any ideas popping up in his mind, small minded as he is" complained the father, Yoyo couldn't take it anymore, he really wanted to punch those cruel beings one by one, but Doc Croc held him back "Yoyo calm down" he told. Gus had to take his supper at bed and again Henrick and his friends were left alone with leftovers to eat and unknown to our trio, Gus and his parents were peeping on them, and again Doc Croc made appear a filling meal in the plate where once was leftovers, and the trio discussed about more adventures, Gus closed the door once they saw enough, "I can't believe it, Henrick brought a wishing money tree in the house and didn't share it with us, and we're his family for heaven's sake" whispered the mother "that creature could be more useful with professionnals than this small minded son of mine if I even dare to call him mine still" whispered the father "dad, we can't let that creature and that nitwit getting away that easy, we have to do something" whispered Gus "yes you're right my son, listen we've got to make a plan" whispered the old woodcutter. the next morning Henrick, Yoyo and Doc Croc were still sleeping until the rooster sang "come here you little squirt" yelled Hans as he grabbed the striped lizard with his free arm, Doc Croc woke up in panic "wha..what's going...what the?" he asked as he was squished by the elder brother's hand "HELP!" he screamed as he realized that he was caught, that woke up Yoyo and Henrick, as soon as Yoyo saw what was going on he jumped on Hans's hand "let him go, you idiot, let him go!" he yelled as he bites in Hans's thumb, it worked, Hans was in pain that he lost his grip on the lizard who then rushed out of the room to hide, Henrick blocked the room's entrance to delay Hans, the elder brother then caught Yoyo and threw him violently against the wall and knocked him down unconscious, then he threw his younger sibling on the side "out of my way you little worm" he said to Henrick as he went out of the room, Henrick rushed to Yoyo who got back on his feet, "what is happening ?" asked Yoyo "I don't know but it seems that he is after Doc Croc" said Henrick as they both rushed out of the room, meanwhile Doc Croc arrived in the kitchen and tried to find a good hiding spot away from that maniac while realizing that it wasn't that strange if that thing happened, he saw the second brother and the parents looking at him yesterday and they must have warned Hans for help, it could mean one possible thing, they knew about his powers, and now they only see him as a golden egg hen , he had to get away from them, he rushed under the table as he saw Hans coming in, but the mother blocked him in his spot within second by trapping him under a pan and she held it hard against the ground, "let me out, you don't k..k..know what you're doing, let me out of here I say" shouted the striped lizard as he tried to burst his way out, but he only made it shake a little, Yoyo and Henrick arrived to see the rest of the family around the mother who still held the shaking pan, "are you out of your mind? the poor guy did nothing to you and you just hunt him down like a rat, you'd better set him free or I'll.." warned Yoyo but Henrick cut him off "Yoyo please, mother, father, what's the meaning of this?" he asked them, "we saw your little friend here stuffing you like a turkey with his magic" yelled the mother "and we decided that it was time for us to enjoy it ourselves" said Gus "you didn't think that we were going to let you enjoy luxury on your own" answered Hans "after all we've done for you, we fed you, we raised you, we still keeping you under our roof, why have I been cursed with a selfish brat such as you?" said the father, that shocked Henrick to hear that, then the pan slowly heated up, and the metal turned red and apparently burning hot since the woman got her hand off of it as it burned her fingers, not only that but Yoyo heard the noise of crisping wood, he turned around and saw the wooden shelter getting in fire, "oh my goodness the house is on fire" yelled Yoyo, that caught the attention of the family who panicked at the sight of high flames, then the pan exploded into the kitchen, everyone panicked even more, then when the smoke dissipated they saw the striped lizard freed from under the exploded pan, but he wasn't the same, anger coud be saw in his eyes, and his arms had flames on them but it didn't seem to burn him "you!" he said coldly as he pointed to the four ones who tried to caugh him, they were scared of him now, "I did warn you but you didn't listen, you're messing with forces that you can't understand the gravity, and through the entire week that I've been here, you only showed me your greatest amount of selfishness" told coldly Doc Croc as the house was completly on fire, even Yoyo got scared, that wasn't his friend, well not in that state, he never heard speak with great insurance before, like he never saw it that angry, he could an envy to kill in the lizard's eyes, "now you will pay for all the act of cruelty you've been doing" yelled Croc as he raised his burning arms up to command the flames to burn the house and its inhabitants with it, Yoyo and Henrick realized that they had to do something, Henrick got on his knees and pleaded the lizard "no please Doc, please forgive them, I know what they did wasn't right but they don't deserve this please I'm begging you stop this madness", "Crocky please, you've gone too far, that isn't part of our mission, you have to stop this" tried Yoyo but the pleadings and the beggings didn't had any effects on his friend, Yoyo was so scared now he had lost his friend's reason, and now they were ending this mission to an early grave, so in a last attempt he hugged Doc Croc "please stop, you're a guardian, you're not suppose to kill people for their mistakes, but to teach the people from them" pleaded the blue canine as he held Doc Croc closer, and it worked the striped lizard snapped out of his trance "Yoyo?" he said as he turned around to see his jester friend hugging him then he saw what he has done and turned off the fire on his arms and calmed the flames down until they were no more "oh what was I d..d..d..doing?" he then realized in a gasp as he placed his hands on his mouth in shock


End file.
